King Of Anything
by MajesticNarwhal
Summary: Blaine tries to tell his father that he is dating Kurt.


_All right,_ Blaine told himself, _just do it. How bad could it be?_

He stood outside his father's den, one slightly shaking hand gripping the doorknob. His body was slightly angled away as though he wanted nothing more than to get as far away from the room as possible.

"Okay, so he's not thrilled with the idea of me being gay, but he's my dad," Blaine whispered, "It'll be all right."

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"H-hey Dad," he said trying his best to sound casual.

Mr. Anderson sat on a large leather couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table and his hands tugging at his dark hair. His eyes were focused on the plasma screen hung on the wall in front of him, on which a football game was playing.

"Go, go, go, go," he muttered under his breath at the player on the screen who was about to make a touchdown. "Yes!"

He turned his head away from the player dancing in the end zone to look at Blaine.

"Hello Blaine," He said happily. "Wanna watch the game with me?"

Blaine nodded and him on the couch, pleased that his father was in a good mood. He hoped that it would make this conversation easier.

"I, um, actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Mmmm?" His father responded absently. The game had resumed play and his eyes were once again glued to the screen.

"Well, I know I-I probably should have told you about this sooner. It just all happened so quickly…" his voice trailed off as he thought back to the week of reginals. The week he had finally realized exactly what Kurt meant to him. He felt the familiar twist in his stomach that came whenever he thought of Kurt.

Blaine shook his head and pulled away from his memories. He couldn't put this off any longer.

"So, you remember Kurt, right? He's my friend who transferred to Dalton a little while ago?"

He looked over at his father who was still watching the game, clearly not paying attention to anything Blaine was saying.

"Dad…"

Mr. Anderson reluctantly tore his gaze from the tv. "What? Oh, yeah. I know him."

"Dad, could you…could you just listen to me? For once?" Blaine asked, trying to keep the pain from showing in his voice. No matter what he did it wasn't good enough for his father. No matter what he did he was either a disappointment, or something Mr. Anderson couldn't be bothered to pay attention to.

"Come on, Blaine," Mr. Anderson turned to face him looking annoyed. "The game is on. And I always listen to you."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Do you? Because the only time I remember you doing that is after I got the crap beat out of me and wanted to transfer to Dalton. And I know you only did that because Mom forced you to agree."

"Don't be ridiculous. Your Mother and I both decided it was the best decision for you," his voice was raised slightly and Blaine could see his was starting to get angry.

"Oh really?" Blaine said with mock surprise as he got up off the couch. "Is that why you told mom that if I just stopped being such a fag that none of it would have happened? That sending me to queer school wouldn't help the problem?"

Blaine remembered the night he had come back from the hospital and heard his parents quietly arguing in their room, thinking Blaine was asleep and wouldn't hear them.

He watched as his father's expression changed from anger to surprise and back again.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." He muttered coldly. He didn't deny he had said it, nor did he apologize.

"Doesn't change the fact that I did," Blaine answered and his voice shook slightly. He shook his head and bit down on his bottom lip as he tried to collect himself.

"Look, I came here to tell you that I'm dating Kurt. And whether you approve or not is kind of irrelevant." He looked down at his feet and sighed before turning and walking out of the Den as quickly as he could without running.

His father didn't call after him; it wouldn't have mattered if he had. All Blaine wanted was to get out of the house and as far away from his father's disapproving looks and disappointed sighs.


End file.
